


Magic Words

by killingg_eve



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Filth, Jesus - Freeform, NSFW, dear lort, so if you have that then you've come to the right place, some people have a breeding kink, that's what the people on tumblr call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingg_eve/pseuds/killingg_eve
Summary: NSFW. Listen, I did so much research via tumblr to write Daddy V. I looked that up, then read some other wonderful work where V is top and also Daddy....I was supposed to be learning about Microsoft Excel. That's all I can say, really.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Magic Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally so nervous to hit "Post" :) Please leave feedback

“What do you want, Kitten?”

Villanelle seems to _tower_ over Eve on their bed. Villanelle sits on her knees, eyeing the woman who is splayed beneath her, waiting.

“I . . .” Eve turns her head into her shoulder. “I _need_ you,” she says, and her voice is low with embarrassment and arousal. She rarely begs, but today, she might.

Villanelle strokes the toy strapped to her hips. She wants to feel it push back against herself, as she touches it. She wants Eve to crave it—which, she knows, Eve already does. Something about the motion makes Villanelle feel powerful. Greedy.

And something about it gives Eve’s hips the impulse to twitch.

“Please,” Eve breathes, still low. Unsure of why she still waits.

“You know how to ask,” Villanelle says. Her tone is commanding and she narrows her eyes at her lover. She pulls her posture upright and sits back on her heels; waiting. She continues to pass her hand over the toy because it does something for her, sure—but it does even more for Eve.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Eve pleads, and then she hushes herself again, “. . . _please_.”

Villanelle shakes her head and purses her lips. She lets herself off the side of the bed. Takes slow steps towards the door.

Without turning around, Villanelle states, “You know how to ask, Kitten.” She does not say it angrily; rather, she sounds disappointed and scolding.

“I—wait!” Eve pleads. She arches her back off of the mattress in need. The ache between her legs feels like a pulsating throb that cannot be ignored. “Please wait, Daddy!” Her brow furrows in worry. She does not want to miss out, but she also cannot cope with the thought of disappointing Villanelle.

Villanelle stops walking, but refuses to turn around, looking towards the ground. “Go on. Say it,” she says, somewhat coldly.

“. . . _My_ ,” Eve sighs, closes her eyes, and lets the words fall, as though she doesn’t even know what they mean. “ _My . . . My pretty little cunt_.” And _god_ , does she want to cover her face with both of her hands.

Villanelle picks her head up, still not turning around. “What is it that you want?” she asks.

Eve says it louder. She chooses _needing_ and _wanting_ over her own embarrassment. She chooses to please Villanelle, most of all.

“Please, Daddy. Will you please fuck _my_ _pretty little cunt_?” she asks purposefully. Her tone is certain and steady; confident.

Villanelle reappears on the bed, almost instantaneously. She is back on her knees. She smooths a hand from Eve’s chest all the way down her stomach, then trails two fingers over Eve’s pubic bone, in one, continuous motion.

The action has its desired effect, and Eve moans and arches her back, then tries to part her legs further. The way Villanelle grazed her hand all the way across Eve sent ripples through her.

“This what you want?” Villanelle asks, voice husky and low, pressing the tip to Eve’s center.

“Yeah!” Eve gasps, trying to still her hips from how much they want to buck and chase.

Villanelle presses the tip in, now, wading through Eve’s gasping breaths while she lectures. “You know how to ask. We agreed on it. Why did you keep us waiting, Kitten?”

And suddenly, Eve is full. The toy’s full length buried in her and stilled, as she adjusts.

“I was nervous. _Please_ , I’m sorry,” Eve whines, the sudden need to be forgiven overwhelming her.

Villanelle kisses her a few times, deeply. “Nervous?” Villanelle scolds, “Nervous to ask for what you want?”

Villanelle starts to move, slowly, and Eve feels all the nerves in her stomach come to life.

“Nervous because— _oh!_ ” Eve groans, low and guttural. “Because of the words!” she manages. Her face blushes a dark pink.

Villanelle both clicks her tongue in disappointment and quickens her pace, at the same time, feeling Eve’s body accommodate the toy.

The tongue click tempts Eve to recoil. She cannot handle disappointing Villanelle further.

“Don’t you like those words, Kitten?” Villanelle asks gently, now. Her tone is bright and borders on sympathetic.

Eve moans and breathes and bites her bottom lip as Villanelle thrusts into her. “I like it when _you_ \--!” Eve exclaims, making eye contact, and she knows Villanelle is filling in the blanks.

“ _Ohh,_ ” Villanelle acknowledges, sympathetically. She places one hand over Eve’s stomach as she continues her work, then sets the other on Eve’s pubic bone and gently passes her thumb over Eve’s clit, exposing it and thoughtfully stroking over it. “You like it when _I_ say those types of things to you, baby?”

Eve closes her eyes as Villanelle gently touches her. The touching is so soft and pleasurable, compared to the rhythm in and out of her; Villanelle knows exactly where to touch her. Her whines reach a higher pitch, and she nods in response to the question and then concedes, “Y-Yes, Daddy!”

Villanelle raises her eyebrows. “ _Kitten_ ,” Villanelle moans, “you like it when I tell you how _amazing_ your pretty little cunt feels on Daddy’s cock?”

Eve whines with a nod, breathless. Flustered. Fulfilled.

“Mm,” Villanelle hums, “such a good little girl, and your pussy is so _wet_ for me.” She proves her point by moving her thumb to Eve’s mouth, waiting until Eve tastes herself from the pad of her thumb.

Eve groans at the loss, though. Then, she whines with delight and bucks her hips as Villanelle returns her thumb to where she needs it. To her benefit, Villanelle presses firmer on her clit and flicks it fast, now, exactly how she likes.

“Good girl,” Villanelle praises. “Such a wet, pretty little cunt.” She looks down at her where her thumb eagerly works, then back to Eve’s eyes. “ _God_ , you feel so good.”

“Daddy, can I—!” Eve wants to ask, and she tries with a sense of urgency.

Villanelle leans over Eve, now, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Eve’s mouth. “Use the words we agreed on, Kitten,” Villanelle condescends, threatening a new wave of disappointment.

“W-Will you come inside me, s-so then I can come?” Eve pleads, grabbing at Villanelle’s shoulders for every type of support.

And _god_ , the question threatens to break both of them apart, each time she is made to ask.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Villanelle exclaims, quickening the pace of her hips on accident because of her own arousal. She wishes she could—she likes to imagine she could. That the toy would all but explode on its own, somehow, or that it could really bring herself and Eve to their peaks, at the same time. She loses herself, for a moment. The question knocks the wind out of her. She never gets used to hearing it.

“Oh my—ah, _fuck_!” Villanelle stutters. “I’m gonna come inside you,” she tells Eve, low and predatory, and then, “ _Come for me!_ ”

Eve hitches her breath and stills herself completely, as she comes. She pants and keeps her eyes trained on Villanelle’s as her arousal finally unfolds. She throbs around the toy.

Villanelle waits and eases the toy out of Eve. Then, she lays down and pulls Eve against herself, continuing to whisper filthy things that continue to make Eve shudder. _“Did you like that, Kitten?” “Did I feel good in your little cunt?” “Do you like it when I come inside?”_ She asks so many questions and starts swirling her thumb around one of Eve’s nipples, and Eve writhes and gasps at the touch.

\--

Eve wakes up. She wakes up and opens her eyes, and she finds that she is grunting while Villanelle pulls her close and swirls her tongue around a nipple.

_Oh_.

“Good morning,” Villanelle says, and then she latches onto the nipple and sucks and brushes her teeth over it.

Eve gasps loudly, now, reaching for Villanelle’s head and holding Villanelle, there.

“You like that?” Villanelle asks. She raises her eyebrow and trails her hand down Eve’s side. She stops and rests her hand on Eve’s hip.

“How long were you doing that?” Eve asks, curious of what Villanelle did while she slept.

“This?” Villanelle asks, capturing Eve’s nipple with her lips, again. “Just a couple of minutes. Why? You want more?” Villanelle asks.

“I . . .” Eve loses herself with a gasp and her whole face blushes as she recalls some details of what she now knows was a dream. “I have some . . . ideas.”

“Oh!” Villanelle exclaims, eagerly. And her fingers find Eve’s center, and Eve is drenched.


End file.
